sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayim Bialik
Mayim Chaya Bialik is an American actress, author, and neuroscientist. She is best known for her role as Amy Farrah Fowler (who is a neuroscientist just like her) on The Big Bang Theory, first appearing as a guest character in the Season 3 finale, and then becoming part of the main cast, and the title character on the NBC sitcom Blossom. History Early Life Mayim Chaya Bialik was born on December 12, 1975, in San Diego, California, to Barry and Beverly (née Winkleman) Bialik. Her family were Jewish immigrants who lived in The Bronx, New York City, and three of her four grandparents migrated from Poland, Czechoslovakia, and Hungary. Bialik was raised as a Reform Jew, but now considers herself to be Orthodox Jewish. Her personal name, Mayim, originates in a mispronunciation of Miriam, her great-grandmother's name. It also means "water" in Hebrew. Hayim Nahman Bialik is her great-great-grandfather’s uncle. Mayim attended Walter Reed Junior High School (now Walter Reed Middle School) and graduated in 1993 from North Hollywood High School in North Hollywood, California. While completing filming on Blossom she received acceptance offers from UCLA, Yale, and Harvard. In acknowledgment of her acting commitments, she was granted a deferred acceptance and attended UCLA. She stated that she wanted to stay close to her parents and did not want to move to the East Coast. She earned a B.S. degree in neuroscience, with minors in Hebrew and Jewish studies, and went on to study for a doctorate in neuroscience. She took a break from studies in 2005 to return to acting. Bialik returned to earn her Ph.D. in neuroscience from UCLA, in 2007. Her dissertation was an investigation of hypothalamic activity in patients with Prader–Willi syndrome, entitled "Hypothalamic regulation in relation to maladaptive, obsessive-compulsive, affiliative and satiety behaviors in Prader–Willi syndrome." Career Acting Mayim Bialik started acting in the late 1980s. She made her debut in the 1988 horror film, Pumpkinhead, and had guest appearances on a few TV shows, such as Beauty and the Beast ''and ''Webster. She also did voice roles for various cartoons, like The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Disney's Recess ''and ''Kim Possible, Cartoon Network's Johnny Bravo, and Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold! ''between 1995 and 2005. In 2010, she joined the cast of ''The Big Bang Theory ''as Amy Farrah Fowler, Sheldon Cooper's love interest and wife, as the two marry at the end of the eleventh season. She started as a guest character in the Season 3 finale and the first seven episodes of Season 4, and became part of the main cast in the eighth episode of Season 4. In August 2014, Mayim began hosting a revival of ''Candid Camera on TV Land alongside Peter Funt. On March 6, 2012, her book, Beyond the Sling: A Real-Life Guide to Raising Confident, Loving Children the Attachment Parenting Way, was released. Her most recent movie appearance was in a Lifetime Christmas movie, The Flight Before Christmas in 2015. Writing Grok Nation Books The New York Times Op-Ed Personal Life Roles Filmography Category:People Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Scientists Category:Americans Category:Adults Category:Living people Category:Humans Category:American Actresses Category:1970s births Category:1975 births